Customers of financial institutions generally utilize a checking account as their central account for both discretionary spending and fixed expenses, such as bills and rent or mortgage payments. Such customers may tend to associate scheduled bill payments with certain monthly pay periods. However, existing online or electronic banking systems do not allow for customers to analyze and understand how different actions relating to their finances, including scheduled bill payments and pay periods, can affect their financial position.